Lieutenant Colonel the Honourable Sir Jonathan F. Lawford
Johnny Coaleaston Johnny is an active member of the game at Level 47. He has mastered sword, shooting, voodoo doll, dagger, and fishing. He has level 22 cannon, 23 sailing, 12 grenade, 20 staff, and 16 potions. Johnny works for the EITC, and his favorite island is Tortuga, on Tortos server. Johnny's Early Life Johnny was born to Edward and Elizabeth Coaleaston on Port Royal. Starting at age 5, Johnny started working for his grandfather, Governor Wheatherby Swann. In his spare time he would go out and sit on the edge of the docks, and watch the ships pass by. Sometimes he talked to the sailors and even made friends with the dockworker, whom he grew to like alot. He also tried fishing, and liked it. This became his hobby, and one time he and his father went fishing on a fishing boat. He also liked sitting in the tavern, listening to sailors tell stories of their voyages over the seas. This was how he learned of the wonders of sailing, and also how he became an officer of the Crown. At age 15, he said his goodbyes and traveled to the nearest recruiting post. he received a lieutenant's commission and a sqaud of men. He was ordered to sail to Tortuga to find and kill a famed pirate, Johnathan Seaeagle. he ordered his men to hide in the swamps, while Johny lured the pirate to a small chest he found. He said the chest was too heavy for him to lift, and he would give the pirate what was in it if he helped him take it to his ship. When the pirate entered the swamps, the soldiers opened fire. this killed the pirate, and they took him back to the dingy. Lord Billy Hullbatten noticed the squad, and motioned for the young Lieutenant to come with him. Lord Hullbatten led him to the EITC office, and promoted him to Captain, and gave him the Pirate Slayer Award. This was the start of Johnny's military career. Johhny As An Officer Lord Hullbatten then gave Johnny many positions, such as Chief Aide, Chief of Staff, Chief Engineer, Head of Trade relations to Lord Hullbatten, and Head Representative to Lord Hullbatten. Johnny was a wonderful aide, and always had everything done and ready for Lord Hullbatten. Lord Hullbatten acknowledged this, and promoted Johnny to the rank of major, and gave him command of a small outost. there Johnny kept all of Lord Hullbatten's files, awards, commendations, and records. Johnny also served as an excellent field officer; one time, in an invasion of Port Royal, Lord Hullbatten was surrounded by many Undead Slashers. Johnny jumped over a barricade, masterfully stabbed 4 of the Slahers, and shot 2 of them with his pistol. Johnny then roused his men to stand firm and hold the line on the walls of the Governor's Mansion. Johnny himself stayed on the lines and gave cover to the wounded. His men successfully repulsed the invaders without casualties. Johnny earned a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, and the Valiant Cross, Effort Ribbon, Sash of Pleasantry, Companion of Honor Medal, Noteworthy Bravery Pin, Illustrious Baton, and Royal Favor. Johnny also received command of Fort Charles from Lord Hullbatten. Johnny Today Very recently, Lord Hullbatten was killed. This struck Johnny very hard, for Lord Hullbatten had been his favorite and closest Lord. johnny was left with no rank, place, or a commander to serve. Thankfully, Johnny met the Royal Family (King John the II, and Prince Edgar Wildrat) and now works for them. Johnny's Titles *High Lord of the East India Trading Company Black Guard *High Lord Admiral of the Royal British Navy *Professor of Firing Control at the Royal British Navy Academy *Kingshead Shipping Operator for the East India Trading Company Shipping Industry *Representative of Kingshead for the East India Trading Company Parliament *Governor of Kingshead *Member of the High Court of England *Head of Ore Processing for the East India Trading Company Mining Service *Head of Security for the East India Tradinc Company Bank *Head Manager for the East India Trading Company Weapons Division *Co-Founder of The Royal Guard *VP of the Department of Peace for the Official Caribbean Government Johnny's Screenshots Category:EITC Category:E